


Summer's Caress

by Ankaree



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaree/pseuds/Ankaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put two lovers together, add a beautiful Hawaiian beach, stir in some warm salt water and a dash of romance?. Hot sex, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Caress

## Summer's Caress

#### by Ankaree

  
Nothing's changed, they still don't belong to me, but I like to dream that they do <G>.   
  
Many thanks to Kat and Elaine for the beta.   
  
What can I say, it's my usual happy, mushy stuff <G>.   
This story was originally written for the My Mongoose Moonridge Special Edition 2004 Ezine.   
  


* * *

Jim leaned back on his beach towel, closed his eyes and let his mind wander while enjoying the feel of warm Hawaiian sun on his skin. 

It had been two days since he and Blair had exchanged vows in front of an intimate gathering of family and friends. Their ceremony had been performed on the beach just as the sun was setting. At the moment that they had said their vows, Jim didn't think Blair could have looked more beautiful and he couldn't have been more in love -- his heart bursting with happiness. The look of pure love and happiness he'd seen shining from Blair's eyes would be forever imprinted in his mind. 

After the service, everyone had headed back to The Manele Bay Hotel where a wonderful reception awaited them. When the evening began to wind down, Steven had approached Jim and Blair, handing them a set of keys. For a wedding gift, he had rented them a beautiful, secluded house nestled on a cozy, private beach. 

After his disastrous marriage to Carolyn Jim thought he'd never want to get married again, especially not to a man. If someone had told him that a little over a year ago that he'd be married to his guide, he would have laughed. But here he was, married to Blair and more happy and in love than he'd ever been in his life. 

The fingers of his right hand instinctively went to touch the white-gold ring on his left finger. He and Blair had been through so much in the past year. After the way he had treated Blair during the Zeller case, and everything surrounding the dissertation (or "D-Day" as Blair had nick-named it), Jim thought for sure that Blair would leave. To Jim, his own apology seemed so lame compared to what Blair had sacrificed for him. But to Jim's surprise and utter relief, Blair had stuck around. 

Jim remembered how they had stayed up long into the night, laying everything out on the table. Blair had told him the truth about how he felt, how hurt he'd been by Jim's words but most especially, about how much he was in love with Jim. 

Jim had explained how scared he'd been when the press had approached them that day in the truck; how exposed he had felt. Then he had admitted that the one thing that terrified him the most during the weeks leading up to "D-Day" was that Blair would leave and never come back. 

They'd talked and even cried until both men were exhausted. In the end, they emerged stronger; knowing that the love they each felt for the other was returned. 

They had decided to take things slowly, wanting to work on the friendship aspect of their relationship first. Over the months, their bond grew and soon became physical. Jim knew he'd never forget their first night together as lovers. It was loving and sweet, intense and so incredibly powerful, and those memories would be treasured forever. 

With a contented sigh, Jim focused back on the beach and his lover. He opened his eyes and shifted onto his side. Propping his head up on his elbow, he indulged in his favorite pastime -- Blair watching. 

Blair was wading waist deep in the warm ocean. He'd dive into the water, come up with a shell, study it carefully then throw it back. Jim smiled affectionately as he watched. Earlier, Blair had told him that he was looking for the `perfect' shells so he could make them matching necklaces. 

Suddenly wanting to be close to his mate, Jim got up, silently making his way to the water's edge. Blair's back was to him and Jim was happy that his approach went unnoticed. With a gleam in his eye, he slipped soundlessly into the ocean, stealthily moving towards Blair. He was within a few inches of the beloved body, was just about to reach out and touch when Blair's silky voice greeted him. 

"Hey, Jim," Blair said without turning around. 

"How did you know I was here?" Jim chuckled, turning his lover around and pulling him into a light embrace. 

"I could feel you." Blair smiled and slid his hands up Jim's chest, wrapping them around his sentinel's neck. 

"You could, could you?" Jim quirked an eyebrow. 

"Yep." Nodding, Blair gazed up at Jim, meeting his eyes. "I always feel you when you're close." 

Jim skimmed his hands down Blair's back, then further, going below the water. "Well, I can definitely feel you, too, Chief," he said playfully and gently squeezed Blair's ass. 

Laughing, Blair wiggled his butt, tipping his head back, indicating that he wanted a kiss. 

Jim happily obliged. 

Claiming his lover's mouth, Jim growled when the warm lips pressed against his. It didn't take long before the gentle pressure turned into searing heat. Needing to taste more, Jim coaxed Blair's mouth open, sliding inside the hot moisture to caress his lover's tongue. Blair's flavor was like a sweet wine to Jim's senses, so intoxicating that he knew no matter how often he tasted, he'd crave it for the rest of his life. 

"God, I love you so much," Jim panted, breathless after their kiss. 

Blair smiled, his eyes alight with happiness. "Love you, too." 

Gently brushing the back of his fingers along Blair's cheek, Jim met his vivid gaze. "You are so beautiful." He grinned when his love's face flushed and he shyly turned away. Leaning forward, Jim whispered into Blair's ear, "I love to make you blush." He felt his guide shiver slightly before snuggling into Jim's chest. 

"So beautiful," Jim murmured. 

"Jim, man, cut it out." There was laughter in Blair's voice. 

Jim kissed the ear close to his lips and said, "Beautiful." 

"I'm warning you," Blair giggled 

Jim nibbled and licked along Blair's neck. "My beautiful Blair." Before he knew what was happening, Jim found his feet coming out from under him and he was falling backwards into the warm water. He emerged a second later, spitting up seawater and sending his partner a murderous glare. 

"Hey, I did warn you," Blair grinned, holding up his hands and backing slowly away from Jim. Without warning, Jim lunged toward Blair. He jumped out of the way and with a yelp, turned, racing for the shore. Not looking back, Blair ran out of the water and across the beach. Just as he reached their beach blanket, strong arms encircled his waist, lifting him up off the ground. Although Blair knew it would be ineffective, he still tried to struggle free, laughing hysterically the whole time. 

Carefully, Jim flipped his wet, wiggling guide onto the large blanket so he was lying on his back. Jim straddled Blair's hips, pinning the younger man's arms above his head. 

Grinning wickedly, Jim looked down at his guide. "Say you're sorry." 

"No way, man, you asked for it." Blair shook his head, trying to control his laughter. 

"Okay, Chief, have it your way." Gripping both of Blair's wrists in one hand, Jim used his other to tickle Blair's sides and stomach, sentinel fingers finding the most sensitive spots. 

"O-okay, I give. I-I'm sorry, Jim," Blair spat out between fits of giggles. 

Jim's hand stopped its torment, and he released his lover. Placing his hands on either side of Blair's head, Jim locked eyes with him, his heart melting at the pure happiness and love he saw shining within the blue depth. "You really are incredibly beautiful, Blair," he said seriously before dipping his head to claim Blair's luscious mouth. 

Jim began placing soft kisses all around Blair's face. Using his lips and tongue, he lightly brushed his lover's cheeks, the tip of his nose then over his closed eyelids. He traveled down Blair's neck, to his ear where he slowly ran his tongue around the outside rim, whispering words of love. Jim groaned softly when he felt Blair's fingers trail up his arms, over his back, to gently massage his ass. 

Shifting his body, Jim lowered himself until he was covering the body beneath his own. He intentionally rubbed his groin against Blair's and reveled in the sounds and feel of his guide as he arched up into the sensation. Moving his head lower, Jim kissed down Blair's neck and across his chest where he came to the ringed nipple. Using his tongue, Jim lightly flicked the hardening nub, causing Blair to cry out; his body trembled under Jim's hands. 

"Yes! More!" Blair hissed his demand. 

With a slight smile, Jim did as asked. Knowing how much his love enjoyed having his nipples played with, he took his time to pinch, lick and suck each one. 

"You always know exactly what I need," Blair panted, arching into Jim's mouth. 

"You feel so good," Jim murmured between licks, his hand skimming over Blair's hip and up his side. "I want you." 

"Yes," Blair responded. "Want you in me." 

Shifting to kneel next to Blair, Jim grabbed the waistband of Blair's wet swim trunks and slid them off, tossing them to the side. Quickly standing up, Jim wiggled out of his own trunks, aware of Blair's gaze watching his every move. 

"And you say I'm beautiful?" Blair smiled, licking his lips seductively, eyes roaming appreciatively over Jim's muscular body "You're body is incredible, man. Get back down here." He reached up and grabbing Jim's arm pulled him down. 

Jim moved over Blair, using tongue and hands to slowly make love to Blair's body, leaving no area untouched. Even though he now knew every inch of Blair's wonderful body, Jim always got a thrill out of taking the time to get to know it all over again. He loved the way Blair responded to his touch, as if it were their first time together. 

Shifting Blair onto his stomach, Jim lovingly stroked and kissed each ass cheek before spreading them apart to reveal the soft pink pucker within. Using his tongue, Jim gently licked across the opening, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his guide. 

"Oh god! Yes, Jim. Do it, do it..." Blair cried out Jim's name when the tip of the tormenting tongue finally began to thrust in and out of his hole, his body trembling at the delicious sensations. "Please, Jim. I'm ready. In me, now." 

"Move onto your side, sweetheart." When Blair was comfortably positioned, Jim spooned up behind him, nuzzling and kissing his neck. 

Blair reached back and softly caressed Jim's cheek. "Love you, Jim, so much." 

"Love you, too," Jim responded, kissing Blair on the shoulder. He groped behind him for their ever present tube of lube, squeezing a small amount onto his index finger. Moving his hand down between their bodies, Jim carefully breached Blair's opening, his finger slipping in easily. 

After gently and thoroughly stretching his mate, Jim coated himself and aligned his penis with Blair's center. Pushing his hips forward, he slowly entered his lover until he was all the way inside. "I love the feeling of being in you. It's so intimate, so -- I don't know how to explain it." 

"Feels like we're one," Blair replied, huskily. 

"Yes, like we're one." Jim tenderly stroked Blair's hair, kissing his cheek. "Got to move now, Chief." 

Sliding one arm under Blair, Jim pulled their bodies closer together. He began to thrust his hips forward and was met with Blair's backward motion. Using his other hand, Jim reached around his lover and gently pumped his erection. After a few seconds Jim stopped his movements, simply allowing Blair to thrust forward into his hand then back again to impale himself on Jim's cock. Although the sensations from staying this way were incredible, Jim could not hold off any longer and began to rock his hips in time with Blair's body. As always, their bodies were in sync and they quickly set their own easy rhythm, their moans of pleasure floating across the sandy beach. 

Knowing his partner was close; Jim angled his strokes to brush against Blair's prostate. He held his lover in a tight embrace, and with a shout, Blair arched against him, spilling his seed over Jim's hand. 

The sight, sound and scent of his lover's climax and the tightening of internal muscles around his cock sent Jim tumbling over the edge. 

Sweaty and sated, they stayed spooned together until their breathing evened out. When Jim pulled out of Blair, Blair shifted over to face his lover. Wrapping his arms around Jim, he pulled his partner closer for a kiss, their tongues lazily sliding together. 

"That was incredible, love." Blair snuggled onto Jim's chest, nuzzling his throat; placing light kisses on the skin beneath his lips. 

"It always is." Jim smiled, sliding his hands up and down Blair's back in a slow caress, feeling the body in his arms start to relax into sleep. "Hey, Chief, don't fall asleep on me here. The sun's too strong. Wouldn't want your assets to get fried," Jim chuckled at the same time moving his hands down to massage the warm butt. 

Blair laughed, then struggled to his feet. "We're a bit sticky. I think it's time for another dip in the ocean. Yuck, and a bit sandy." He indicated their bodies that had become smeared with his semen. The bits of sand that had found its way onto their blanket had stuck to them as well, making them both gritty. 

"Good idea, Chief. You go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Leaning back, Jim tucked his hands behind his head, watching Blair appreciatively. 

"Yeah, I bet you will be. You just want to watch my ass as I walk away," Blair smirked. 

"And a fine ass it is, too," Jim retorted with a grin. 

Kneeling down next to his sentinel, Blair gently cupped his face with both hands, running one thumb across Jim's lip. "Life is good, isn't it?" he asked, smiling softly. 

Placing his hand on one of Blair's, Jim leaned forward and tenderly kissed the luscious mouth. "Life is incredibly good, Blair," he said, meeting Blair's eyes with as much love as he saw shining back at him. 

Blair gave a quick kiss to Jim's lips before standing up again. Turning around, he looked back over his shoulder, a mischievous grin lighting up his face. With a deliberate wiggle of his ass, Blair turned away and slowly sauntered towards the ocean. 

"Oh yeah," Jim whispered with a sensuous smile, "Life is pretty damn good." Quickly jumping up, he ran across the beach, chasing his naked, laughing lover into the warm water. 

* * *

End Summer's Caress by Ankaree: ankaree@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
